


if you put your cigarette down

by literally what the fuck (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Depression, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, References to Drugs, Smoking, mitch uses she and he pronouns, probably some form of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/literally%20what%20the%20fuck
Summary: Scott wants to help Mitch. Mitch doesn't want help.





	if you put your cigarette down

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is such a vent fic.  
> Punch me.
> 
> Side note: I’ve never written a fanfic in this fandom before, and it’s been upwards of a year since I have written anything, probably more since I’ve written a fanfic. Be gentle with my little heart, it’s been through a lot and is trying to get back into the groove of things.
> 
> If this goes over well, I might extend this universe further? Idk.
> 
> Based on the song ‘Make You Love Me’ by Us The Duo.  
> I strongly suggest you listen to it as you read this. Or before. Or after. Not necessarily to go along with the fic, it will make sense on its own, but because I’m obsessed with Us The Duo and /love/ making people listen to them.

“What the Hell, Scott?!” Mitch exclaims. It catches Scott off guard- in the past, when he’d wake up to find Mitch standing on the balcony smoking, he’d do something to startle her- jump out from behind the door or make some sort of loud noise- and it usually ended in laughter.

If the look Mitch is giving him now is any indication, this did not go as planned and Scott did not think this through.

Maybe he should have known better, though. Mitch hadn’t really been himself since he got back from Paris a few months ago, and as much as Scott wanted to be there for him, every single time Scott asked what was wrong, Mitch shut him down so quickly it could give Scott whiplash. Scott loved Mitch through all her phases, but truth be told, he was really starting to miss the warm, caring Mitch he’d known since his childhood. Some days, it felt like the cold, distant person currently glaring daggers at him was just an imposter- a completely different person. 

Scott is so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hardly notices when Mitch breaks the silence. “You can’t do that to people, Scott!” She takes a long drag of her cigarette, turning away from the house as she exhales. Scott hates that Mitch smokes- not that it’s the smell that bothers him, but because Mitch has such a beautiful voice, and Scott would hate to see her ruin that. 

Mitch knew that, too. He had quit before Paris.

Scott knows that it’s futile to try to reason with Mitch. All that’s come out of that in the last few months is argument after argument. The fighting has made him anxious, and he sometimes finds himself dreading having to be in the same room as Mitch. Other times, he’s desperate for her attention and affection- but that’s hard when Mitch won’t let Scott within a good three feet of him, sometimes more. Scott knows he isn’t the only one, though, and that provides some small measure of comfort.

“Relax, Mitchy,” Scott finally replies, trying to play it cool. His smile looks forced, he’s sure of it, but he’ll do anything right now to lighten the mood. “It was just a joke.”

“It was a pretty shitty one,” Mitch huffs, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray and taking a small step in Scott’s direction, making it clear that he intends to go inside, and she’s not doing so until Scott is out of the doorway.

Scott doesn’t apologise for the failed joke- if it can be called that- because he knows by now that there’s no point, Mitch won’t accept his apology. He settles for walking away from the door, about to leave the living room entirely when something in him tells him not to, makes him stay, and so he turns again, this time to watch Mitch come inside and shut the door. Scott shifts subconsciously, crossing his arms and standing up a little straighter as he prepares for the argument he’s sure will follow this.

“Mitch, please. What’s gotten into you?” he pleads, exhausted.

Mitch mirrors Scott’s posture, looking Scott in the eye, and it takes everything Scott has to not look away. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. What happe-”

“Nothing happened,” Mitch snaps, cutting Scott off mid sentence. “We’ve been over this a million times. Nothing happened.”

The way Mitch says it makes Scott unsure of whether Mitch is trying to convince him or herself, and the thought that it could be the latter breaks Scott’s heart- at least, the part of it that isn’t already broken. “How can you say nothing happened when you when you’re barely the same person anymore? Christ, Mitch- are you on drugs?”

Scott isn’t sure whether it’s his tone or words that makes Mitch flinch, but either way, he feels bad for it. As expected though, as soon as he reaches out towards him, he takes a step back, looking at Scott with narrowed eyes. “Don’t touch me.”

“Please,” Scott says one last time, lowering his voice. He doesn’t want to argue anymore. He just wants his Mitch back. “I love you. Let me help you. If something’s wrong-”

Again, he’s cut off my Mitch. “There’s nothing wrong,” she says bitterly, taking another step back before turning on her heel and walking away. Scott doesn’t try to stop her like he has the in the past. 

And that night, Scott pretends he doesn’t hear Mitch’s sobbing in the room next to his. 

Because he is so, _so_ tired of arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah.


End file.
